Final 3 Rounds
by Pharaoh Atem Of Egypt
Summary: The death of so many people weigh hard on our remaining players of the death game. But are determined to finish. Kaiba realizes his love for the young Pharaoh that died in Round 1. And with his mind in a jumble, he takes a small liking to Yami instead! Sequel to The Beginning of a Death Game...


Characters: Yami, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Grandpa, Arain (Evil OC), Duke, Weevil, Mai, Kaiba, Atemu, Trisien, Yusei, Jaiden, Rex

Beginning scene: Break Room

Current Remaining Players: Yami Yugi, Tea, Weevil Underwood, Jaiden Yuki, Seto Kaiba

Players Dead so Far: Rex, Joey Wheeler, Yusei Fudo, Mai, Duke, Tristien, Yugi Moto, Atemu

Ending Scene: The Stage

* * *

"Well players, it seems we're going to a close soon. But there are 3 Rounds left in-game. Only one shall be victorious! The winner gets 'one' free wish. They can wish for Immortality, riches, or even bring back the players who've died in this challange." The announcer said. "But there is a price for the wish... Your life! Have fun with the finals." Yami snorted in amuzment. Tea was beginning to have hope, Weevil also snorted in amuzment, Jaiden grinned evilly and Kaiba didn't do anything. "That's stupid." Kaiba said. "You can't bring someone back from the dead." Yami nodded but still had hope. Tea slumped back onto the bed and looked around. "So, what's Round 4?"

"I guess we just wonder around until Arain can figure something out." Jaiden replied with a yawn as he stood up. "I agree. We might find something while looking around this place."

"We're gonna need weapons, armor, EXTRA LIVES." Kaiba said sarcasticly as he stood up and walked over to the door. Weevil snorted and folded his arms over his chest. "If you haven't FORGOTTEN already, those _beasts_ are still out there. No one bothered to kill them with their monsters." Kaiba scowled at Weevil. Yami and Jaiden slipped out of the room while no one was looking. Yami and Jaiden were running down the hall when Jaiden suddenly pulled Yami to the side into a room and 'shh'd him. "Why-" Yami started until Jaiden covered his mouth with his hand and gestered outside of the room. Yami looked out and his eyes went wide. Yami looked back to Jaiden and nodded. Jaiden took another peek, slowly grabbed something at random while still looking at the beasts, and tossed it.

The object crashed into something and the beasts raised their heads and followed the noise. Jaiden quickly dragged the Pharaoh out from their hiding place and made a run for it. "No point in being quiet now..." Jaiden sneered as beasts appeared out of nowhere. "Wait Jaiden, do you realize they're just illusions?" Yami asked suddenly dragging them to a window. "Yes, I have." Jaiden barked. "Then let's jump out of this window and see where that leads us. If those beasts are illusions, then the death of our loved ones were just illusions to."

"Where the fuck did you get this?" Jaiden asked. "No one turns into thousands of shiney blue pollygons when they die. And if you haven't noticed, the beasts that killed Atemu and my aibou weren't real. They looked to, how should I put this...? they looked to realistic anime. So they're NOT dead, but they were transported somewhere else in this place."

They turned and saw the beasts disappear. "Told you," Yami said. Jaiden nodded fast in reply.

"Well done Pharaoh! You have found out my secret! And for that, you gain one of your players back!"

"Wh-" Jaiden started before the beasts reappeared, but they looked real. "_And here is Round 4! Escape the beasts, and I shall give you one player!_" Yami snorted while grabbing Jaiden's hand and making a mad dash toward the door. "Pharaoh, just leave me, escape this game!" Jaiden said as he shoved Yami into the elevator and pushed a button. "Jaiden!" Yami cried out before the doors shut before him. "Come at me bitches from Hell!" Jaiden called out as he opened his arms wide.

Kaiba, Tea and Weevil had started their round when they heard Yami yelling. "Pharaoh!" Tea exclaimed happily when she saw Yami. But her happy face fell when she didn't see Jaiden. "Where's Jaiden?" Kaiba asked as he looked behind Yami. "He sacroficed himself so I could escape." the Pharaoh snapped at Kaiba.

"We better go, there might be more co,ming this way." Weevil sneered as he walked into the elevator. Tea and Kaiba went in as well and Yami pushed some buttons and the doors closed.

Current Remaining Players:

Yami Yugi

Tea

Weevil Underwood

Seto Kaiba

Players Dead so Far:

Rex

Joey Wheeler

Yusei Fudo

Mai

Duke

Tristien

Yugi Moto

Atemu

Jaiden Yuki

"So what now?" Tea asked as she grabbed onto Yami's arm. Yami blushed and adverted his gaze and replied, "Well, the rules for Round 4 are to escape these things then we move on to Round 5." Kaiba sighed and said as he crossed his arms. "And we don't know HOW to 'escape' these things." Weevil pushed his glasses up and said, "It's easy, we try to find the gate or a window and we go from there." Yami nodded while Tea smiled.

*bang bang bang*

"What's that noise?" Tea asked, frightened.

*bang bang bang*

"I don't know. I think it's coming from above us!" Kaiba replied as he looked up. Tea, Yami and Weevil looked up as well and saw dents in the elevator. Then Tea screamed and jumped into Yami's arms when a blackish red paw broke through. Yami started to panic. Because everyone was stuck in the elevator while the beasts were breaking through. Then Weevil stepped forward and said, "Alright, when they come in, I'll destract them while you escape. And no 'buts'." Yami, Kaiba and Tea nodded. Then five large wolf-like Hell-hounds bursted through the top. "Go!" Weevil commanded while he tried to destract them. Kaiba helped Tea up. Kaiba prepared to lift Yami up when Tea grabbed his hand and lifted him herself.

Then Yami helped Kaiba up.

"Alright, we're up here, so now what?" Tea asked. Yami looked up and frowned. "We're gonna have to climb up while this thing is still moving." Kaiba looked worried. "But isn't that dangarous?" Yami glared at Kaiba and asked in a demanding Pharaoh tone, "Does it look like we have any other choice Kaiba!?" Kaiba sighed and shook his head. Yami calmed some and looked over to Tea. "You ready?" Tea and Kaiba nodded. Yami helped Tea get a good grip before he did the same with Kaiba. As Yami reached for the rope, one of the beasts had bit Yami's ankle and was trying to drag him back into the elevator.

"Pharaoh!" Tea shouted as she jumped off and had somehow gotten a sword. She slashed at the beast, the beast cowered back inside and she put the sword away. Then she turned to Yami and saw that he was limping. "Oh my god." Tea whispered as she examined the bite wound. She got up and helped Yami then grabbed the rope herself.

When they got off, Kaiba examined Yami's wound. He cringed in disgust but decided that he should help. So he ripped part of his jacket and tied it around Yami's ankle. Then he picked Yami up in bridal style. Yami said a quiet 'thank you' and adverted his gaze. Kaiba sighed and they started to walk. As they walked, they heard Arain.

"Bravo remaining three players! You get to move onto Round 5!"

The three remaining players stopped and Yami asked, "Where to now?" Kaiba's grip tightened a little and he replied, "I think I still have the riddles with me. Tea, check my pockets." Tea did as told and searched Kaiba. When she found them, she backed off and opened it up and read:

It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,

Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.

It lies behind stars and under hills,

And empty holes it fills.

It comes first and follows after,

Ends life, kills laughter.

The three players thought as they walked. "Dark," Yami muttered under his breath as he tried to even it out a bit. "What?" Kaiba asked. "Dark. The answer is Dark." Yami repeated as they entered a dark room. Then they suddenly heard Tea screaming bloody murder. Yami and Kaiba gasped as the lights turned on and saw Tea's body on the floor, covered in wounds and blood. Then she turned into thousands of pink pollygons and disappeared completely. When they looked up, they gasped. "It-it can't be," Yami whispered. "This is-is Round 6...?" Kaiba took a step back due of shock.

"Kaiba, you can put me down," Yami whispered as Kaiba looked at him strangely. "W-what?" Yami studdered. Then Kaiba crushed his mouth onto the Pharaoh's. Yami tried to stop him, not knowing why Kaiba suddenly kissed him.

"Welcome to Round 6 Pharaoh! I know you are hurt, but it seems Kaiba thinks you're Atemu! Haha! Well, Round 6, part 1, you get to try and run from a love-crazzed Kaiba! And the one single rule to this is...Don't let Kaiba take you and get him back to his senses...Good lust. I mean Good LUCK!"

Kaiba set Yami on the ground and tried to pry Yami's mouth open, but Yami will NOT get raped. Not now, not EVER. Yami growled and managed to kick Kaiba off and start running. "Damn...was it supposed to be like this?!" Yami yelped when he was tackled to the ground. "Damn it Kaiba! Get your mind sraight! KAIBA!" Yami yelled as he once again, kicked Kaiba off. "Kaiba, this isn't you! WAKE UP! You're being controlled! The Kaiba I know wouldn't do this! Please Kaiba!..." Yami's plea was reaching dephs' ears.

Then Yami was once again tackled to the ground. Kaiba managed to get his shirt and jacket off, and that's when Yami finally said, "Damn it Kaiba! Please wake up! Think about your brother! He NEEDS you!" Just as Kaiba was about to completely take off Yami's pants, he regained his self control and backed off. "Ph-Pharaoh?" Kaiba studdered. Yami sighed a breath of releif and pulled his pants back up. Then he put his shirt on while saying, "Arain was controlling your mind. I have no doubt Arain let you see all that. It's emerassing to think-" Yami was cut off by Kaiba kissing his lips real quick and backing off. "K-Kaiba?" Yami quietly asked as he touched his lips with his middle finger.

"Y-Yami, you look so mush like Atemu, I just wanted to confirm something. So don't think that I love you." Yami nodded while putting his puzzle and jacket back on. "Although," Yami looked up at Kaiba and tilted his head to the side. Waiting for Kaiba to continue. "You look so damn innocent when you look confused and when you smile! DAMN! And, you're a good kisser..." Kaiba said the last sentence real fast, but Yami cot it and nodded. Pretending that he didn't hear it. "Well, let's get up and go to Round 6 part 2." Kaiba nodded and stood along with Yami.

Then suddenly, Yami fell to his knees while hissing in pain. Kaiba was there by his side and asked, "Pharaoh, you alright?" Yami shook his head and looked to his ankle that was wrapped up. Kaiba got the message and picked Yami up in bridal style and carried him back to the room. The Stage...

"It's time for-Round 6 part 2! Now you have to try and save the players that have died during the last 5 rounds! This round, the FINAL round, You will have to battle ME and if one of you die, you lose."

"But you said there could only be ONE winner!" Yami yelled.

"True, but this is MY game, and I can change the rules if I want to. So, you and Kaiba have to survive in order to win!"

Then Arain appeared next to one of the covered cages. "These eleven cages hold one player each. And you have to guess which one is who before I kill you, or time runs out. You get one minute to win. Let the games... Begin!"


End file.
